


Locks and Keys

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: Bingo Challenge [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Key Party, Kink, M/M, Partner Swapping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It wasn't Tony's idea but he'd never really been opposed to trying new things when it came to sex. If Ty wanted to go to a key party, why not?





	Locks and Keys

**Author's Note:**

> The VERY LAST square on my bingo card for a blackout. I took a few liberties when writing this and instead of going home with the person whose keys you pick out I basically kept the whole thing under one roof.
> 
>  
> 
> And the very last bingo square N5: Key Party
> 
>  
> 
> I figured I'd give you a loose definition of a Key Party: it's a couples party where keys are put in a bowl and drawn out to see who goes home with who (for sex). Basically randomized partner swapping for the evening. 
> 
> I changed a few things for the sake of fanfic. This is not necessarily a good or accurate representation of a key party. Figured I'd just put that out there.

It was Ty’s idea and Tony wasn’t exactly sure why he’d gone along with it but his fiancé had been persistent. A key party. It was something that he’d heard about in passing, had been pretty sure didn’t exist anymore, until Ty had brought it up and dragged him along. Now he was floating on the buzz of alcohol, naked in some random room, with a plug keeping him loose while he waited for whoever had picked his key out of that huge bowl.

Tony was all about new experiences.

He loved sex and trying new things in the bedroom was always a temptation.

This was just a bit new and probably, potentially, reckless as Hell but that seemed to be a theme with Ty. He didn’t know a fraction of the people at the party, though Ty seemed to know the majority of them, and a nervous kind of anticipation thrummed inside of him. It was nothing on the feeling the sound of the door unlocking and opening inspired. His heart pounded and his breathing hitched in his throat. He could hear them moving further into the room, the rustle of clothing and, then, he felt the dip of the bed under additional weight.

“Beautiful.” Hands moved over his naked body, touching and mapping, as Tony sighed when lips brushed against the line of his spine.

Fingers moved down his back, over the curve of his ass, and back to tap against the plug nestled between his cheeks. Ty had put it there earlier, before the party, after he’d fucked Tony to _take the edge off_ of both of them.

The plug was slowly pulled out, carelessly tossed aside, before warm fingers coated in lube that Tony hadn’t even heard opened slipped in. They spread wide, crooked and pumped until he was whimpering lowly against the sheets he’d pressed his face against.

“Absolutely sinful.”

There was something _more_ about not looking at the man who was going to be fucking him for the night.

It was why he’d blindfolded himself.

Tony didn’t care who it was, what nameless person used him, the only thing that mattered was good sex and having a good time. That’s all this was. It wasn’t meant to be anything more than a wild, rough fuck between two people already attached to someone else.

“You’re going to feel so good around me, doll.”

The name had him flushing as strong hands gripped him and guided him into position. Tony shifted up onto his knees when it was requested, spread them wider when a hand pushed against his inner thigh, before his face pressed against the mattress again.

“There we go. The perfect position for you.”

Face down and ass up.

It certainly was _Ty’s_ favorite position.

Tony knew it was because Ty loved the power and control, loved having Tony submissive and pliant, as Ty fucked him and Tony didn’t care either way. Ty had always been like that and he hadn’t expected anything different.

Once again fingers moved down his spine where his back was now bowed and his body trembled at the position. It was _different_ , not knowing who was about to fuck him and not seeing it. In the room next door he could hear moaning. “Give me your hands.” Tony reached back and offered them up only to feel cold metal lock around them as handcuffs snapped into place. “There we go.”

His heart pounded; his body was hot and his muscles were trembling. Adrenaline surged inside of him and Tony recklessly tumbled into it without a thought.

Behind him the bed dipped and moved before warmth was pressed against him. Tony gasped when fingers reached under to stroke him, teasingly gripping his cock and pumping, until he was moaning and his hips jerked forward trying to chase the hand touching him. He was so lost to the feeling of that talented hand that Tony didn’t notice the man moving up closer behind him until the press of a thick cock against his hole registered.

It pushed past the tight ring of muscle, sunk inside and started to spread him open.

Tony’s mouth fell open as he panted. Inch by inch the man pushed in deeper and deeper, the hand on him fell away to grip his hips, while Tony clenched and shuddered. “Fuckin’ tight, doll. You feel so good around me. I knew you would.”

The fingers at his hips flexed and tightened as the push turned into short thrusts until every single inch was buried inside of Tony. It ached and burned in all the ways that Tony had gotten used to and enjoyed when it came to bottoming, to taking anything larger than fingers. “ _Fuck._ ” The word was hissed out.

“Gettin’ there.”

He wanted to pop off something smart at that comment but the roll of hips going back and the feeling of that cock edging back out took the words right from his mouth. The feeling stole thought, too, as Tony’s fingers curled. One of the hands at his hips moved and gripped where his wrists were handcuffed together, holding tight, as the man buried himself back inside of Tony with a grunt.

The force had him swaying forward, gasping at the sudden feeling of full, while the sounds from the room over seemed to get louder and louder. He didn’t know who was in the rooms that set on either side of his or the room across the hall.

It wasn’t like it mattered though he could clearly hear sounds of sex.

Thought was once more driven out of his mind when the man started to actively fuck him. Each brush of that cock against his prostate had sound punching out of him and his ass clenching, pleasure tightening in his gut, while Tony lost himself to the simplicity of being fucked for no other reason that pure enjoyment. It wasn’t quite a one-night-stand and it certainly wasn’t anything with a connection other than where they were joined.

It was simply glorious sex for the sake of pleasure and enjoyment.

Tony found it easy to fall into it, to give himself over so he was touched and taken, as the sound of the man moaning and groaning filled his ears. Slowly but surely the pace picked up. The loud, ringing slap of skin smacking skin filled his ears and the wooden headboard started to loudly knock against the wall with the force behind each thrust. Tony couldn’t stop the moans from escaping him or the way he started actively shoving back to take that thick cock deeper.

“That’s it.” The voice was rougher, “Fuck yourself on my cock. Show me how good you are, doll. How _greedy_ you are for cock. A pretty little cockwhore.”

He flushed at the words coming from the stranger inside of him, the way they seemed to dig their claws into him and send unexpected arousal racing through him. It should have been humiliating but instead Tony was shoving himself back harder and faster, as best he could in the position he was in, until he was moaning loud enough to compete with the others in the rooms surrounding him.

“Good. Take it. That’s right, doll, take my cock. You look so pretty taking my cock in your gorgeous ass.”

Tony could feel his orgasm building and building, tightening in his gut, as he was fucked closer and closer to his release. “Please please please please.” He needed a hand on him; he _needed_ that extra push to fall over the edge. It was absolutely imperative that he get it and Tony wasn’t above begging if it got him release. “Oh. Ohhh ohhhhh yes yes yes. _Please!_ ”

“Please?” the thrusts were coming harder and faster, “Please what, doll?” Tony could practically hear the smile in the voice, “Tell me what you need.” The command was purred with a smug kind of satisfaction and Tony didn’t doubt this man was used to being in a position of power over others.

It was a tone that Tony had heard countless times.

“Touch me. Please please ohhhh—” he choked off when a hand curled around him and in two strokes he was coming with a loud, echoing wail that Tony didn’t doubt anyone nearby could hear. His entire body tensed, shuddered and went completely limp as the hand stroking him through his orgasm moved away to grip his hip once more. The thrusts came harder and faster and rougher, the man now fucking with the intent to get off instead of driving Tony insane and dragging out his own pleasure.

“Fuck.” The voice was wrecked sounding, “You feel so fuckin’ good. So fuckin’ good.”

Each brush against Tony’s prostate had him jerking, whimpering and shuddering as his oversensitive body protested the extra stimulation. He was panting and whining now, body loose and spent, as he was fucked and fucked and fucked until a hard, deep thrust had the man inside of him stilling. Tony could hear the pleasured groan as the man came.

“I can’t believe my good fortune.” The voice drawled in satisfaction, “It was nothing short of luck that I would be the one to pick Tony Stark’s key out of all the others.”

Tony blinked against the darkness of his blindfold and flushed at the tone in the voice of the man going soft inside of him. He could feel hands touching him, still teasing and mapping, as he rested there on his knees. The soft cock slipped out and his plug was pushed back in. Tony ended up on his back, arms trapped between his body and the bed, as fingers curled at the edge of his blindfold. It was pulled away and Tony groaned at the low light hitting him in the eyes. He blinked and the face above him came into focus.

James Buchanan Barnes

The Barnes International, a Stark Industries rival, heir and one of the people that Ty hated beyond all reason.

“There are those pretty brown eyes.” James looked like the cat that ate the canary as he moved closer, settled between Tony’s spread legs, to press a kiss against Tony. “I’ve had several dreams like this. Tony Stark tied up, naked and waiting in my bed. You’ve always been this sinful, tempting little thing and then you were suddenly unavailable.”

Tony was pretty sure that James’s significant other, Natasha, would not appreciate those dreams.

“I could have sworn you were a possessive bastard.” Tony managed, “Can’t believe you’d let anyone fuck Nat.”

James shrugged it off as he moved closer and their soft cocks brushed against each other causing Tony to groan lowly. “Natasha is a force of nature. We were both curious when we received the invitation.” Fingers moved down Tony’s chest and back up, teasing and pinching his nipple until Tony was jerking before James switched to the other. “I certainly wasn’t expecting the Stark heir to be amongst those invited and I never expected I would get _your_ key but who am I to question a pretty gift?”

Tony groaned when clever fingers moved down to tease his sensitive cock and balls, touching just right, as he writhed under James and moaned. His father would blow a gasket if he knew who was between Tony’s legs tonight.

“So responsive.” James breathed out, “You’re wasted in Stone’s bed. It’s an absolute pity.”

Hours and multiple rounds later Tony was pretty sure that James Barnes had been right. Ty didn’t have a fraction of the creativeness that James had displayed and, if the filthy words were to be believed, nowhere near the imagination and skills to back it up. His ass ached in all the best ways, come and lube stuck to his skin, and a glance showed him faint bruises from the handcuffs. All of it was evidence of the wickedly delightful ways that James Barnes had made use of their night together.

Tony waited until the Barnes’s heir had cleaned up, dressed and left with a parting kiss to Tony’s lips before Tony stumbled out of the big bed. He walked unsteadily towards the bathroom to clean up and then pull his own clothing back on. His reflection had looked absolutely wrecked when he first walked in and he still did even after a quick shower. There were marks along his throat and collarbones, at his hips and thighs, as he moved his fingers through his messy hair.

There wasn’t a question that he wasn’t going to tell Ty who had gotten his key.

**Author's Note:**

> That completes the entire bingo card. I was going to get this damn thing done before my next challenge. This one gave me the most problems, probably why it is dead last, but I managed something that I think a few of you might enjoy. I'm not happy with it but I wanted to get it out and, basically, wash my hands of it.
> 
> This was going to be ThunderIron but the idea I was writing moved too far away from the purpose of the square and I had to set it aside. So this is what I came up with: two competing billionaire heirs whose fathers hate each other and a key party. Also I used Ty as a throwaway character to partner Tony with so I could focus on the WinterIron bits.
> 
> Figured I'd just mostly go for a bit of kink in this one instead of weaving some overarching _anything_. I can't believe I finished an entire bingo card! Hopefully you all found a few of these bingo fills to be enjoyable reads.


End file.
